This invention relates generally to image acquisition methods and systems.
Image acquisition systems are used in a variety of applications over a number of frequency ranges. In the infrared, for example, commercial applications include, but are not limited to, image analysis, condition monitoring, process control, R&D and nondestructive testing. Government applications include public safety, search and rescue, disaster response, customs and border patrol, interdiction and defense. The infrared imaging market has grown at a double-digit pace and in 2004 exceeded $1 billion. However, infrared cameras are still sold at a high price. The availability of a lower cost infrared imaging device would greatly expand applications beyond current applications and fuel a faster growth of the market. Similar comments apply to imaging devices for electromagnetic radiation in other frequency ranges.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a low-cost image acquisition system.
There is also a need to provide a low-cost image acquisition device that does not require cooling.